


Soft Grey Sky

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: It's early in the morning when Dream runs away from that town.
Series: Identical Grins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Soft Grey Sky

It’s a cold early morning in the beginning of February when it comes time to leave. It’s been coming for a long time. His belongings have been packed for so long and were only waiting for the moving day to come. It’s in the early morning when he leaves without warning any other townspeople. Why would he? The closest Dream’s come to a friend is Technoblade, and they can be described as frenemies at best.

Slight snow falls from the sky as he exits the small house. It’s quiet enough to hear the ice crunch under the horses’ feet. The sky is a soft grey and the wind nips his skin. His parents don’t care enough to notice his disappearance, they just share a house. Dream may only be fourteen, but he can make a name for himself. 

He’ll meet the people he’s called his friends for so long. They’ve had this planned for months, everything planned to the second and exact coordinates. The mask that he picked up years ago now covers his face and the inside is etched with enchantments. No one would suspect that he’s the missing boy from a small town, his name sounding far more like an alias than anything else.

He’s not there to see the town barely notice his disappearance. He’s not there when Techno stands alone in the forest the next day, awaiting their proposed duel. He’s not there to watch Techno fall apart two weeks later when his twin disappears again. He’s not there when three years later the family abandons the small town for a new world, the house lying empty to this day.

Instead, Dream runs through the woods with his friends. He flies through countless worlds on the run with laughs echoing on the wind. He taunts dreamons for fun, never considering that it would backfire. He creates a world for him and his friends. He invites a child, not knowing that he’s the adopted brother of his once greatest rival. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't the current arc. I've just been super dooper unmotivated to write it. I also no longer have a Q key on my laptop, although it does type the letter thankfully. But yeah, no motivation to write.
> 
> Also, pronouns and alias update. They/Them. Main aliases are now Maybe and Wren.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
